Robin Shaw
Robin Shaw '''hails from Earth. He left his hometown,when he was told that his mother could still be alive, and came to Questeria to join the Phoenix Wiing. He is known for his extraordinary skills in dual-wielding swords and bow and arrow use. He is quick witted, fast, and very agile while in battle. Being the son of a Sage and gained her immense power of the legendary Phoenix fire. '''Robin is the first male character of Solo Quest and the main protagonist in the story-line and game. History Robin was born from a human and a Sage named Serenity. Robin never knew much about his mother as a child, except that she was presumed dead. Having enough of not knowing anything about his mother, Robin asked his father about her. Getting little to nothing, Robin followed the information he gained into ciphering the life-form of his mother. Robin finally sought that he could find his mother from a competition ran by all powerful Sages. Robin entered the competition only to be watched on and rivaled by various opponents. Being defeated only once, Robin was kicked out until he gotten stronger to be worthy to face any other opponents. Jia Shi, a former champion of the Solo Quest Tournament, took in Robin to control his Pyro abilities as well as teaching him the power of the Phoenix. Through his training, Robin learns more and more about his mother. Appearance Robin is an average height, handsome, soft-toned face, muscular young man. He is fair-to-tan skinned, has almond-shaped brown eyes, has a blonde undercut lower ponytail and has small facial hair on his chin. Personality Robin carries himself in a confident manner, and has a sharp tongue as protagonist of the series, more interested into living life to the fullest than having major responsibilities. He is quick to dismiss uninterested subjects when it doesn't mean to him. Despite this, he still treasures his family and friends to the point of protecting them. He particularly likes messing with his two best friends, Xavier Kane and Noda. While in battle, Robin asserts himself with a particular manner that sometimes mock his opponents. He'll sometime make gestures and taunts that'll get them fired up, and that is what Robin wants. Robin is a quick-witted mastermind when it comes to these kinds of opponents. While in villages or near by cities, Robin would beg his friends to go to the nearest food shops for sweets. He loves sweets; cakes, cookies, pastries, or anything splashed in sugar, Robin would become a "sugar induced monster". Abilities Robin symbolizes the "Fiery Phoenix", ''as shown when he enters Fury Mode as he wings grow. Powers * '''Regeneration' - While in Fury Mode, Robin can regenerate and heal himself. * Pyrokinesis - Robin has full control over fire. Robin can actually set anything on fire using his mind in Fury Mode. **'Fire Bolt: '''Robin creates a raging ball of fire that trails fire towards the opponent. **'Fire Bomb: Robin creates a giant ball of fire and releases it from above. **'Fire Spikes: '''Robin creates spikes that retract to the opponent. ***'Dark Fire Manipulation: 'Many of his fire attacks change color. ***'Draconian Manipulation: Robin can tap into the power of the Phoenix and unleash dragon abilities. * 'Superhuman Strength: '''Robin has immense strength. Quest Finisher * I'nferno Ablaze: 'Robin constructs a Dark Fire Vortex that swallows the opponent into it burning them. Once inside, Robin takes out his bow and arrow and shoots it at the opponent. Once the arrow hits the opponent, Robin will appear with Pyrospectre and slice them down. Weapon Pyrospectre His Sword called Pyrospectre, has a notched blade and is black. Its grip is of a gold metal with demonic eyes and rectangles engraved on it. It is wrapped in gold leather at the tips. Bow and Arrow Robin also utilizes his bow and arrow on many occasions especially in his Quest Finisher. Gameplay Robin is a fast, strong character to play as. His combos are well-verse and can be executed to the player's desire. Quotes * ''The Phoenix will rise! * I am fired up! * Your breath is hot as fire! * Don't hold back, give it your all! - spoken to any member of Phoenix Wiing. * I'll go easy on ya! - spoken to Harumi. * Try harder, butterfly... - spoken to a defeated Harumi. * You insulted me for the last time, prepare yourself! - spoken to Vergil before fight. * I guess you can't insult me now... - spoken to a defeated Vergil. * Keep this going! * How about this?! * Its over for you! * Come over here! * Gotta do better! * Don't boost yourself! * I will avenge them... * Mother? * Mother where are you?! * Is that the best you can do? Gallery Robin's ''Gallery'' Trivia * Robin's design changed three times. While in development, the creator first wanted him to have long, red hair with red-toned skin with a Native American background. Secondly he changed him into having short black hair with green eyes, donning black attire. Then the last change was final, the creator made him with his current design to reflect his personality. * Robin is the first character in the series, he is also one of the three main protagonists. * According to Robin, he loves playing fighting games the most. His favorite games are the Mortal Kombat series. * According to the write-up, Vergil is the reflection of Robin, having different personalities and appearance but the same height and weight. * Robin could be the younger brother of Jakob Shaw, due to the surname, but this hasn't been officially confirmed. * When Robin defeats Harumi, he runs over to her an consoles her while giving off a slick smirk, but when he is defeated by Harumi, he hugs her. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:American Characters Category:Characters born in June Category:Solo Quest Tournament Characters Category:Phoenix Wiing Category:Humans Category:Earth Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heros __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__